


revenge - eren yeager

by vanta_ray



Series: request [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, slight reiner x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Summary: in which eren helps you get revenge on your boyfriend.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	revenge - eren yeager

you didn’t want to go to this party anyway, you and your boyfriend reiner always argued every time you went to one. you really just wanted to spend time with you boyfriend. when you arrived at the party, you saw eren’s car in the parking lot, and you knew that it was going to be a long night. 

“ready,” reiner said, turning to look at you. “ready as i’ll ever be” you said closing the car door. You adjusted your dress before grabbing your boyfriend's hand, walking to the door. When you walk into the party, the overwhelming smell of weed and alcohol fills the room. reiner squeezes his hand before disappearing into the crowd to talk to, bertholdt. you find a place on the couch to sit down, you feel like you're suffocating in this house, you don’t know anyone besides eren and reiner, the former not being seen at all.

you can feel someone looking at you, and when you turn to see who it is, standing right there, he looks so pretty, his green eyes and long brown hair pulled into a bun.” hey pretty lady what are you doing here all alone?.” eren asked, sitting down next to you. 

“If you must know, i'm here with my boyfriend eren” you said with an attitude, “i don't see him honey are you sure you're here with him?” eren asked. “Yes, he's right over there” you said as you turned around, going to point until you saw your boyfriend kissing another girl in the corner

“oh” you said with a defeated look, you never thought that a reiner would do something like this. “ baby, are you okay? I know that’s gotta hurt” eren said taking your hand in his. tears began to fall. “ oh no baby, here come with me and I'll help you feel better” eren said standing up, pulling you off the couch. you knew what eren meant, he wanted to fuck you, to make al your pain go away, you thought to yourself maybe this was a good idea.

eren brings you to one of the back rooms, laying you down on the bed. " You look so pretty today, angel. I've missed you so much" he said as he kissed your neck. "missed the way you looked underneath me, how pretty you look when my cock is inside you.  
eren lifted up your dress to reveal your red panties, slowly running your clit through the thin fabric. he slides a finger into your core, making you whimper loudly, you were so touch starved, reiner was always too busy to even touch you. eren's touch made you feel like you were on cloud nine. something about the way his fingers curled and scissors into your tight hole made you feel like you were about to burst. 

"look at you fucking yourslef on my fingers, you so so pretty baby" eren said removing his finger and pulling down his sweatpants. "e-eren please" you whined. eren lines his cock up with your hole, slowly sliding himself into you. 

"its like you were made for me, all for me he said" he said kissing you roughly, with each thrust, his kisses becoming more and more sloppy. 

you can reiner outside the door looking for you, asking if anyone has seen you. little does he know that you're being fucked senseless by your ex boyfriend right now.

"baby pay attention to me, don't focus on him right now" eren said as he thrusted into you. you can feel the coil in your belly about to bust with each movement as eren puts his hand around your throat nipping at the skin.

with one final thrust you feel eren filling you up with his cum, the fluid leaking onto your thighs, as eren pulls out observing you. " you look so pretty all fucked out" he said, helping you sit up. 

right as reiner opens the door, he sees you and eren sitting on the bed talking, acting like nothing happened at all.

"baby i was looking everywhere for you" reiner said walking towards you. " eren and me were just talking" you said, giving him a soft smile.

"the party's almost over lets go home" reiner said as he grabbed your hand heading out the door, you thought to yourself that you missed eren, that you wanted more of him.

you'll definitely be seeing him again and you'll definitely come to the next party.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this kinda sucks, n it was supposed to be bredding kink , daddy kink but i couldn't think of anything


End file.
